This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pressure limiting valves are presupposed to be known, a switchable pressure limiting valve having been described in EP 1 916 460 B1. The publications JP 2001 107 909 A and FR 2 906 594 A1 show electrically continuously adjustable pressure limiting valves.